Só mais uma?
by Nymph Nif
Summary: [Short-fic, sétimo ano] Talvez fosse o desafio o seu grande vício. Provavelmente, aconteceria a mesma coisa se fosse outra pessoa. Ou talvez... talvez fosse apenas Marlene.
1. Um histórico quase perfeito

**- Capítulo 1 –**

Um histórico quase perfeito

Sirius equilibrava-se nos pés traseiros de sua cadeira, seus olhos acompanhando com descaso cada singelo movimento da Sala Comunal. Um de seus braços estava largado para trás, enquanto o outro se mantinha levemente erguido, os dedos brincando de girar uma varinha.

-Anime-se, Padfoot, o ano mal começou – disse James, ainda encarando o pergaminho em que fazia suas anotações.

Apesar de Sirius não fazer o mínimo esforço para esconder seu tédio, James era sempre o primeiro a reparar. Mais de seis anos de convivência haviam feito com que eles se entendessem como ninguém.

-É justamente _esse_ o problema, este ano está um saco – resmungou Sirius, bufando. – Você cheio de compromissos de _Monitor-Chefe_ – ele frisou o termo com zombaria – e o Aluado pra lá e pra cá com a Emmeline, além das malditas rondas de monitoria. O Rabicho sem condições, toda hora desaparecendo e falando que tem que estudar, correndo atrás de comida ou dando qualquer desculpa para sumir... Como se não bastasse, nada de azarar o Ranhoso... e tudo por causa da Evans. – Ele revirou os olhos.

-Deixa disso, você que está emburrado. Além do mais, – depois de olhar para os lados e certificar-se de que não havia nenhuma ruiva por perto, James prosseguiu – a Lily não precisa saber que você continua querendo atormentar o Ranhoso.

-Que diferença faz? Eu teria de fazer isso sozinho, já que você amarelou – colocando a cadeira no lugar e guardando a varinha, Sirius levantou-se. – Bom, eu vou procurar alguma coisa pra fazer.

-"Alguma coisa"... – repetiu James, rindo. – Anda atrás de quem, desta vez?

-De ninguém, estou apenas expandindo meu círculo de amizades – Sirius sorriu marotamente e, depois de dar dois tapas no ombro do amigo, atravessou o quadro da Mulher Gorda.

Ele vagou pelo castelo sem rumo definido. Com a cabeça levantada, Sirius procurava alguma diversão, _qualquer_ coisa que espantasse o tédio que tanto lhe assombrava. Foi quando, prestes a fazer a curva do corredor, ele avistou longos cabelos negros, levemente ondulados, inconfundíveis. O lado esquerdo de sua boca ergueu-se em um sorriso divertido.

As palavras já estavam na ponta de sua língua, porém, ao dar mais alguns passos, uma segunda silhueta materializou-se, revelando um rapaz alto que conversava alegremente com a garota. _Mark Whimpet_, bufou Sirius, revirando os olhos. _O que ela tem com corvinais?_

O garoto lançou um olhar rápido para o grifinório, mas logo voltou-se para Marlene, murmurou uma despedida, sorrindo, e começou a andar. Ao passar perto de Sirius, cumprimentou-o com um aceno de cabeça, que foi imitado de maneira impecável.

-Pensei que gostasse de caras mais fortes, McKinnon – disse ele, aproximando-se da morena com uma sobrancelha erguida.

-Como você? – zombou ela, iniciando sua própria caminhada. Em instantes, Sirius a alcançou e ficou em sua frente, andando de costas para encará-la com o sorriso característico de um Black.

-Por exemplo.

Marlene revirou os olhos e empurrou-o levemente pelo ombro, obrigando a caminhar a seu lado.

-Deixe-me adivinhar, seus amigos te abandonaram – disse ela, encarando-o de soslaio.

-Assim você me ofende, Lenizinha. Não posso procurar uma _amiga_?

-Pra você vir até aqui me encher o saco, coisa boa não é. – Marlene riu.

-Encher o saco? Quer dizer que eu te incomodo?

-Sim.

-Minha presença te deixa nervosa? – indagou ele, provocativamente tornando a caminhar de frente para a garota. Ainda rindo silenciosamente, Marlene o empurrou para o lado mais uma vez.

-Você não se cansa dessas mesmas coisas não? Logo você, o senhor do tédio...

-Esse é o ponto. O mundo é um tédio, mas você, McKinnon, ilumina o meu dia – Ele completou a frase com um beijo rápido na bochecha de Marlene. Com isso, levou um tapa fraco no ombro.

-Sirius, de verdade, se você veio até aqui só pra me encher o saco...

-Na verdade, eu tenho uma coisa pra te perguntar.

-Ah, _mais uma_? – Ela revirou os olhos. Sirius a ignorou e entrou em sua frente, mas, desta vez, parou de maneira abrupta, por pouco não provocando uma colisão.

-Vai pra festa do Slug? – perguntou ele, sorrindo.

-Não com você. – Marlene franziu a testa.

-Vai decepcioná-lo desse jeito?

Ela soltou um riso curto. _Como se Slughorn já não estivesse acostumado._

-Eu não fui a primeira, muito menos a última namorada sua, Sirius. Não fale como se fôssemos o romance do século. Agora, se me permite... – Ela empurrou-o fracamente para o lado mais uma última vez, logo em seguida sumindo pelo corredor.

Sirius torceu o nariz quase que imperceptivelmente. Marlene McKinnon nunca mais aceitaria sair com ele. Isso o incomodava. Não que fosse típico dele sair com ex-namoradas, ex-ficantes, ex-casos, ou qualquer outro tipo de ex. Mas ela o incomodava.

Ele tinha ficado com diversas garotas, dos mais diversos tipos, dos mais diversos jeitos. A maioria, apenas tinha beijado em algum canto do castelo ou em alguma festa. Saíra com várias, mas não todas. Com algumas, saíra mais de uma vez. Namorara três. Dessas três, duas por cerca de um mês, uma quase três meses. Na verdade, ele teria orgulho desse histórico, não fosse por Marlene McKinnon.

Acontecera no final do sexto ano. Seu terceiro término de namoro, o mais longo deles. O grande problema? _Ela_ terminara. Por mais que odiasse admitir, Sirius gostaria que tivesse durado mais. Gostaria que tivesse durado o suficiente para que a atração passasse, o suficiente para que _ele_ se cansasse.

Talvez fosse o desafio o seu grande vício. Talvez ele precisasse de uma alguma coisa que desse graça para a vida, que quebrasse regras. Talvez _esse_ fosse o grande motivo de ele estar incomodado. _Não que eu precise dela._ Provavelmente, aconteceria a mesma coisa se fosse outra pessoa. Ou talvez... talvez fosse apenas Marlene.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Nos últimos anos, antes sem ânimo para escrever, tendo problemas de terminar histórias. Sendo assim, decidi que só postaria algo novo um vez terminado. Optei por uma short-fic Sirius/Marlene de 5 capítulos, sendo os próximos maiores do que este primeiro, mas também não muito longos. Pretendo postar um por semana. A história é simples, mas gostei muito de escrevê-la. Por isso tudo, se você gostar, não deixe de comentar. Quem sabe isso não me traz mais inspiração? ;P


	2. Por que ela?

**- Capítulo 2 –**

Por que ela?

-O que será que eles tanto falam nas reuniões de monitoria? – perguntou Peter, sentado em uma das poltronas da Sala Comunal. Jogado no sofá ao lado, Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha.

-Coisas com que _fingem_ se importar – respondeu ele, com descaso. – Por acaso você não viu o Pontas e a Lily conversando na maior das risadas, ontem? O cargo de Monitor-Chefe foi a salvação dele.

-E a nossa ruína.

-Pois é – bufou Sirius.

O silêncio se instaurou no local por alguns segundos, sendo quebrado apenas quando um par de pés desceu as escadas do dormitório feminino, tocando a madeira em intervalos de tempo perfeitamente constantes. Os olhos de Sirius se moveram imediatamente para o local, pousando em Marlene, que segurava uma pilha de livros.

-Um minuto, Rabicho – disse ele, levantando-se e franzindo a testa. Chegou ao pé da escada no mesmo instante que a morena. – Quer ajuda?

Antes que ela pudesse responder, no entanto, ele capturou a metade de cima da pilha.

-Obrigada. – Marlene sorriu, ao que eles começaram a andar para fora da Sala Comunal.

-De onde surgiram tantos livros?

-Não tenho culpa se a Lily e a Alice amam ler. Eu falei de passar na biblioteca e, como a Alice ia sumir com o Frank e a Lily tinha reunião, eu disse que levaria tudo.

-Ah, eu já 'tava estranhando... Sabia que você ainda não tinha ficado tão intelectual.

Marlene riu silenciosamente e o empurrou com o ombro pelo quadro da Mulher Gorda.

-Besta. Não sei se você notou, Sirius, mas eu disse que estou indo para a biblioteca.

Ele soltou um riso aerado, sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Você, indo pra biblioteca? Resolveu virar _nerd_ no último ano?

-Dá um tempo, vai... Tenho que devolver esse livro aí. – Ela apontou com a cabeça o livro do topo da pilha que Sirius carregava.

Ele abaixou a cabeça para tentar ler o título, mas, ao perceber que a capa estava virada para baixo, contentou-se em erguer uma sobrancelha risonhamente. Nada lhe tirava da cabeça que Marlene ir para a biblioteca era um fato completamente hilário.

Ambos andaram silenciosamente por algum tempo. Sirius vez ou outra observava a morena com curiosidade, na esperança de esta o encarar de volta. Para sua frustração, no entanto, ela parecia indiferente quanto à sua presença.

Quando chegaram ao destino, depositaram os livros no balcão de Madame Prince. Sirius franziu a testa quando Marlene segurou o livro do topo de sua pilha, no entanto.

-Não é daqui? – perguntou ele.

-Não – disse ela, com um sorriso divertido no rosto.

Ainda confuso, ele a observou serpentear pelas estantes e encontrar Mark Whimpet em um canto. Mesmo de longe, Sirius pôde reconhecê-lo. Uma ponta de aborrecimento o fez fechar a cara e revirar os olhos.

_Biblioteca, huh?_, pensou, enquanto via Marlene estender o livro e começar uma breve conversa com o corvinal. Por um breve instante, ele se sentiu traído. Ela fora para lá não por causa de suas amigas, não por causa dos estudos, muito menos com o propósito de pedir sua ajuda para carregar os livros e fazer-lhe companhia. Marlene fora para lá por causa de Mark Whimpet.

Inconscientemente, ele suspirou de raiva. No entanto, quando os pares de olhos azulados tornaram a se encontrar e a garota iniciou o seu trajeto de volta, Sirius já apresentava um sorriso irônico, balançando a cabeça negativamente.

-Extremamente intelectual, McKinnon – disse ele, quando Marlene se aproximou.

-Ah, cale-se. – Ela o forçou a virar para a porta, então ambos saíram da biblioteca sem delongas.

-O que você viu nele, hein?

-Ao contrário de você, Sirius, eu não preciso estar interessada em alguém para me aproximar.

-Para a sua informação, Lene, eu estou te fazendo companhia há um tempo bastante considerável sem estar interessado – disse ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha ao final da frase.

Ela riu pelo nariz. Por mais que Sirius estivesse plenamente consciente de que sua frase não era de todo sincera, a risada de Marlene o surpreendeu.

-É claro que não está, eu já sou figurinha repetida.

Sirius parou no meio do corredor e segurou Marlene pelos ombros, então a soltou, ficando de frente para ela. Algumas meninas que passavam lançaram um olhar rápido para a cena, mas ele as ignorou.

Ambas as testas estavam franzidas, porém, por motivos aparentemente diferentes. Ela o encarou com confusão e ele a encarou com certa dose de mágoa inesperada.

Não era a primeira vez que aquilo acontecia, mas a primeira em que Sirius decidira fazer algo a respeito. Ele sempre se orgulhara de seus encontros com as garotas, mas Marlene fazia com que todos eles parecessem motivo de arrependimento. Ela conseguia fazer com que ele se sentisse miserável, imprestável, por ter saído com tantas. Era como se, de repente, o histórico de toda a sua popularidade não fosse motivo de orgulho, mas de vergonha. E _isso_ ele não podia suportar.

-Você realmente acha que eu te namorei só porque você era uma das que eu ainda não tinha beijado?

Ela franziu ainda mais a testa.

-Vai dizer que você estava apaixonado? Faça-me o favor, Sirius – disse ela, segurando o riso.

-É, você acha. – Ele bufou, estudando rapidamente o teto. – Marlene, entenda uma coisa, foi _você_ quem terminou o namoro.

-Como se isso mudasse alguma coisa. – Ela não ficou de todo séria, mas finalmente aparentou parar de levá-lo na brincadeira.

-Se eu quisesse simplesmente "completar o meu álbum", – ironizou ele, fazendo careta – nós nunca teríamos sequer começado a namorar, acredite.

-Eu sei, Sirius, nunca duvidei disso. – Quando ele arqueou uma sobrancelha, ela prosseguiu. – Mas isso não quer dizer que, quando você me beijou pela primeira vez, essa não tenha sido a intenção inicial.

Ele nem tentou contrariá-la, preferiu permanecer quieto a admitir que ela estava certa.

-Sendo assim, é absolutamente verdade quando eu digo que você só se aproxima quando está interessado.

Sirius torceu o nariz, sem disposição alguma para lançar uma frase de derrota.

-Não foi isso que eu te perguntei – murmurou ele, deixando-a pensativa. – Me diz uma coisa, Lene... Você realmente acha que, para mim, você foi só mais uma?

Ela abriu a boca para responder, mas fechou-a sem expelir nenhuma palavra. Só então ousou a se pronunciar.

-Não – respondeu ela, seriamente. Foi a vez de Sirius demonstrar confusão. – Se eu fosse só mais uma, você mesmo disse que nós não teríamos namorado. Aliás, se eu fosse só mais uma, eu não olharia na sua cara nunca mais.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. _Elas ainda olham na minha cara._

-Eu gostei de você, Sirius, gostei mesmo – disse ela, sorrindo fracamente. Ele não soube como reagir. – E você sabia disso. Se você tivesse me tratado como todas as outras, eu teria ficado mais do que chateada.

-Pois é, mas eu não tratei. No final das contas, quem se deu mal nessa história fui eu.

Marlene riu, tornando a caminhar.

-Você nunca me leva a sério, né? – disse ele, acompanhando-a. – Eu teria ficado mais do que chateado com essa sua zombaria, se fosse um pouquinho mais idiota.

-Viu por que você não presta? Pra você, Sirius, sentimento é coisa de idiota. – Ela o encarou com um olhar agressivo. Ele apenas soltou um riso nasal.

-Sofrer por causa de sentimento é coisa de idiota. O sentimento em si é normal.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Se você nunca sofreu por gostar de alguém, de duas uma: ou você nunca gostou de ninguém, ou você é o cara mais sortudo do mundo.

-Então eu sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo – disse Sirius, sorrindo da maneira mais larga possível.

-O pior é que você realmente acredita nisso. – Ela riu.

-O seu problema, Lene, ou melhor, o problema de toda alma viva aqui em Hogwarts... bom, de todas as mortas também, – corrigiu ele, meio sério, meio risonho – é pensar que eu não ligo para nada.

Dessa vez, foi Marlene quem parou de andar, encarando-o com a sobrancelha erguida. Sirius não prestou a mínima atenção no caminho que tinham andado, muito menos no lugar em que estavam.

-Parabéns, então. Não é essa a imagem que você tanto se esforça para passar? – perguntou ela.

-Lene, qual parte do "eu gostava de você" você não entendeu? – disse ele, resolvendo ser mais direto dessa vez.

-Sirius, qual parte do "eu sei" você não entendeu? – Ela devolveu na mesma moeda, encarando-o firmemente. – Ainda não descobri o motivo dessa nossa discussão.

Sirius não quis pensar em um motivo. Ele cismava que, de alguma forma obscura, Marlene _não_ o compreendia, mas sabia que, por uma razão completamente desconhecida, ele _tinha_ que fazer com que ela o entendesse.

-Você sabe? _Mesmo_? – Ele inclinou levemente a cabeça, ao que sua voz adquiria um tom mais desafiador. – Não é o que parece quando você diz que eu tenho problemas com relacionamentos, que sou insensível ou sei lá o que.

-Como se você se importasse com a opinião dos outros. Poupe-me, Sirius – disse ela, partindo novamente. Desta vez, no entanto, Sirius não a acompanhou, apenas ficou parado no meio do corredor, sem saber no que pensar ou como agir.

Era estranho pensar que Marlene não era como as outras. Mesmo comparada com suas outras ex-namoradas, ela era diferente. Tudo aquilo que Sirius sempre quisera passar para as outras pessoas era justamente o oposto da ideia que ele gostaria que Marlene tivesse de si. Realmente, ele gostava de mostrar seu lado despreocupado, insensível e infantil, mas desejava profundamente que ela enxergasse mais do que isso, que ela conhecesse um lado seu que ninguém mais conhecia. De fato, era muito estranha a sua relação com Marlene McKinnon.

* * *

><p>As mãos de Sirius percorreram a lateral do corpo da sextanista a sua frente, ao que ela puxou-o pela nuca para aumentar o contato entre ambos. Embora já estivesse quase sem fôlego com a velocidade com que o beijo progredira, Sirius não estava completamente focado no que fazia. Na verdade, era justamente esta falta de foco que tinha apressado as coisas.<p>

Enquanto ele tratava de encostar a garota na parede, sem cessar o beijo, sua mente tinha pensamentos que ele desesperadamente queria afastar. Não queria pensar _nela_. Infelizmente, nem mesmo o fato de estar trancado em uma sala vazia se agarrando com a Winter era o bastante.

Ouviu-se um estrondo. Os dois se separaram em um salto. Parada ao lado da porta escancarada, Lily os encarava seriamente. Ela indicou a saída com a cabeça e a sextanista saiu de cabeça baixa, claramente corada.

Lily deu dois passos em direção a Sirius e lançou-lhe um olhar reprovador, braços cruzados.

-Ainda não sei por que me surpreendo.

-Não deveria – disse ele, sorrindo marotamente, parcialmente escondido na penumbra.

-Eu só não te ponho em detenção porque a Marlene não precisa de mais essa.

-A Marlene? – Sirius riu pelo nariz. – Deixe-me de detenção, Evans, sua amiga ficará radiante. Finalmente ela poderá divulgar para o mundo que eu continuo sendo o mesmo canalha que ela sempre disse que eu era.

-Que _ela_ sempre disse? – Lily ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas comprimiu os lábios em desdenho. – Você _fez_ com que Hogwarts inteira te achasse um canalha, Sirius. A Marlene sempre acreditou em você, sempre te defendeu... mesmo quando você não merecia. E você, ao invés de se ajudar, insiste em encher a opinião comum de motivos.

-Sem sermão, Lily. Vai ou não vai me dar detenção? – Ele amarrou a boca.

-Lily? – a voz de James surgiu pelo corredor, aproximando-se.

-Volte para a Sala Comunal, Black, eu tenho uma ronda para fazer – disse Lily, dando-lhe as costas no exato momento em que James adentrou a sala. – Olá, James. – Cumprimentando-o com um breve sorriso, ela saiu.

James não conseguiu responder a tempo, apenas permaneceu de testa franzida, os olhos dançando entre ela e Sirius.

-Você precisa cuidar melhor da sua ruiva – disse Sirius, risonho, enquanto acompanhava o amigo para fora, rumo à Sala Comunal.

James fuzilou-o com um olhar furioso de "ah, _eu_ preciso cuidar _dela_, seu maldito?" e Sirius devolveu-lhe uma expressão confusa. Quanto percebeu o que estava errado, desabou em risadas.

-Relaxa, Pontas, eu jamais relaria um dedo sequer na Lily.

-Às vezes eu duvido disso – murmurou James, quase parecendo sério. – Quem você estava agarrando desta vez?

-Alguma das gêmeas – respondeu Sirius calmamente. James abafou um riso, com o descaso do moreno.

-Quando é a detenção?

-A Evans me livrou dessa... Algo sobre a Marlene. – Ele encarou o teto, não exatamente certo de que a declaração de Lily estava a seu favor.

Por alguns segundos, o único barulho que se ouviu foi o de passos.

-Ela mexeu com você, né? – disse James.

-Pois é... Aqueles cabelos maravilhosamente flamejantes... Ah, e aqueles olhos magníficos! – Ele suspirou, encarando o vazio. – Verdes como esmerald-

Sirius foi interrompido por um forte empurrão. Gargalhou.

-Eu falava da Marlene, energúmeno – disse James, revirando os olhos.

-Em geral, garotas mexem comigo... A Lily é uma exceção, claro – acrescentou ele, sorrindo.

-Talvez, Pads, se você soubesse falar sério por um segundo, a Lene não tivesse desistido de você.

-Ela não desistiu de mim... E o mais importante: _eu_ ainda não desisti dela. – Ele sorriu marotamente, continuando a caminhar em falsa displicência. Não passou despercebida por James, no entanto, a incerteza contida na primeira afirmação.


	3. Queridinhos do Slughorn

**- Capítulo 3 –**

Queridinhos do Slughorn

A pequena festa de Slughorn tinha lá a sua animação. Os alunos procuravam uma chance de sair da rotina com o aval dos professores, conversavam bastante e, volta e meia, algum olhar mais longo atravessando a sala era percebido. É claro que eles não tinham muito tempo para assuntos privados, uma vez que Slughorn não parava de rodar o aposento cheio de alegria, paparicando seus alunos prediletos. Alguns apenas o ouviam com um sorriso amarelo no rosto, petiscando qualquer coisa à vista para que não tivessem que prolongar a conversa, enquanto outros estufavam o peito, orgulhosos da atenção recebida, e compartilhavam intermináveis discussões com o professor de Poções.

Obviamente, Marlene não fora poupada de tamanho interesse. Slughorn perguntara de seus pais, de como passara as férias, de por que ela e Sirius tinham se separado se ele era um rapaz brilhante e eles formavam um belo casal. Para o último caso, ela apenas deu de ombros e resmungou algo como "nós dois temos gênios muito fortes". O professor não pareceu muito satisfeito com a resposta, ainda ficou um bom tempo argumentando a favor de Sirius.

Para ser sincera, Marlene tinha certeza de que só era chamada para aquelas festas por causa de Sirius. Ela viera uma vez como par do McLaggen, meio que se aproveitando do interesse dele para satisfazer sua curiosidade, então voltara duas vezes como acompanhante de Sirius – a última como namorada dele – e Slughorn parecia realmente ter gostado dela. Desta vez, ela recebera o convite pessoalmente.

Depois de alguns minutos, Marlene já não fazia a menor ideia do que ele estava falando. Enquanto sorria e acenava a cabeça periodicamente, seus olhos escaneavam a sala em busca de alguma salvação. Lily conversava animadamente com James, não iria reparar em mais nada tão cedo. Aliás, dentre muitos benefícios que o cargo de Monitor-Chefe trouxera a ele, estava a chance de vir a uma festa de Slughorn, com o bônus de, com isso, poder fazer companhia a Lily e salvá-la de eventuais diálogos eternos.

E, quando Marlene estava quase perdendo as esperanças, encontrou o olhar de Sirius Black ao fundo. Ele riu da situação dela, então tomou um longo gole da bebida que segurava. Ela lançou-lhe um olhar suplicante, então tornou a encarar o professor, que ainda falava, falava... e falava.

-Professor – Sirius aparecera e chamara a atenção de Slughorn.

-Olá, meu rapaz, estávamos justamente falando sobre você – Slughorn sorriu, abrindo espaço para Sirius se aproximar mais um pouco. Ele devolveu o sorriso de uma maneira que fez Marlene rir por dentro.

-Bem ou mal?

-Bem, é claro. É uma pena que vocês dois não estejam mais juntos.

Sirius lançou um olhar para Marlene que ela não pôde decifrar muito bem, então voltou a encarar Slughorn.

-Na verdade, era nesse assunto que eu queria chegar. Será que o senhor me empresta a Marlene um instante?

Slughorn abriu um imenso sorriso.

-Sim, sim, tenho que conversar com muitos alunos ainda. Boa sorte para vocês dois.

Os dois responderam com um sorriso, então o observaram dar alguns passos na direção de Lily e James. Eles não suprimiram as risadas.

-Então, Lenizinha, acho que me deve uma – disse Sirius, tornando a encher o copo.

-Acho que sim – murmurou ela e, soltando o ar pesadamente, apoiou-se na parede ao lado. – Eu não aguentaria nem mais um minuto com ele aqui.

Sirius riu. Uma risada tão contagiosa que Marlene não pôde deixar de acompanhá-lo.

-Eu disse que ele ia ficar desapontado, não disse?

-Quanto você pagou, hein? Porque, de verdade, só faltava ele sair distribuindo broches com a sua cara estampada.

-Hmm, digamos que uma garrafa de hidromel bem embrulhada tenha o convertido a meu favor – disse ele, os olhos acinzentados encarando-a de forma que ela não soube dizer se aquilo era verdade ou não.

-Da próxima vez, tente converter a McGonnagall, soará mais convincente.

-Posso pensar no caso – ele piscou, recebendo um leve tapa no ombro em troca.

Marlene tornou a vasculhar a sala, abrindo um meio-sorriso quando viu Slughorn intrometer-se na conversa de Lily e James.

-Quer apostar? – sugeriu Sirius.

Sem tirar os olhos do trio, Marlene franziu a testa, pensativa.

-Hmm, quinze minutos, o Potter é esperto.

-Vinte, é o Slughorn – ele riu levemente.

Os dois procuraram o relógio de parede e tornaram a fixar a atenção no trio falante. Por longos minutos, ficaram em silêncio. Conversas animadas e o tilintar de copos preenchiam o local, mas a cabeça de Marlene não estava muito focada. Por mais que em algumas ocasiões ela se irritasse com os papinhos baratos de Sirius, a falta de palavras era muito pior, como se a forçasse a pensar nele.

-O que estamos apostando mesmo? – perguntou ela, enfim lembrando-se de um motivo para quebrar o silêncio.

-Um beijo – respondeu Sirius, atraindo o olhar da morena. Ao que ele sorriu galanteadoramente, ela revirou os olhos.

-E se eu ganhar, você me arranja o Mark Whimpet?

Divertida, ela viu Sirius abrir e fechar a boca, logo parando com uma expressão mista de indignação e desapontamento.

-Sua cínica, você disse que não estava interessada nele!

Marlene riu, dando de ombros.

-Não estou, mas me divertiria vendo você fazer papel de cupido para mim.

-Eu jamais faria isso – disse ele, torcendo o nariz. – Escolha outro desejo.

-Se eu ganhar, você deixa de me importunar por uma semana.

Ele pareceu pensar por um tempo.

-Ainda acho injusto, porque a meu ver um beijo é muito mais rápido e menos pesaroso. Além do mais, você também se divertiria me beijando.

Marlene revirou os olhos.

-Mas tudo bem, nosso acordo está fechado.

Eles ficaram algum tempo conversando, na maior parte do tempo sobre eles mesmo, eventualmente mencionando James e Lily. Quando Slughorn abandonou o casal, eles deram um salto, imediatamente observando o relógio.

-Mais de dezoito minutos – concluiu Sirius, sorrindo vitoriosamente e arrancando lamentos de Marlene.

-Não vou te beijar aqui nem agora, ouviu?

-Tudo bem – disse ele, pousando um beijo na bochecha de Marlene e falando em seu ouvido, antes de se distanciar repentinamente: - Mas eu vou cobrar.

Marlene suspirou, derrotada. Claro que aquele estaria longe de ser o primeiro beijo entre ela e Sirius, mas a situação era outra. Fazia tanto tempo que ela estava se esforçando para esquecê-lo... Ela tinha medo que um simples beijo – e, conhecendo Sirius Black como ela conhecia, ela sabia que não seria um _simples_ beijo – pudesse fazer com que todo o esforço fosse em vão.

A verdade é que ela ainda gostava dele. Não da maneira avassaladora que a fizera namorá-lo, mas o sentimento ainda estava lá, guardado, por mais que odiasse admitir. A questão é que ela havia mudado seu modo de vê-lo. Antes, tudo o que ela queria era tê-lo por perto, dando-lhe atenção e carinho, somente na esperança de que ele algum dia gostasse dela do jeito que ela gostava dele. No fundo, ela sempre soube que não passava de uma esperança de algo utópico.

Aquele sentimento já não era mais o bastante, no entanto. Ela queria alguém que estivesse ao seu lado não importando a situação, que com um abraço passasse a certeza de que o afeto jamais desapareceria, que com um olhar lhe assegurasse que tudo ficaria bem... E ela sabia – triste e dolorosamente – que Sirius jamais seria esse cara.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Aqui estamos, 3/5 da short-fic postados! :) E então, a Marlene está enrolada demais ou está no direito de não querer se envolver novamente? Acham que o Sirius vai se aproveitar da aposta? Hahahaha


	4. Uma aposta a ser paga

**- Capítulo 4 –**

Uma aposta a ser paga

Por três dias, Sirius fez questão de se fazer muito presente na vida de Marlene, mais do que de costume. Quando não achava apropriado falar com ela, eles apenas trocavam olhares, que ela em poucos segundos desviava. Ele podia sim já ter cobrado o beijo que apostara, mas, na verdade, ele estava se divertindo em fazê-la pensar que ele o cobraria em público ou em algum momento constrangedor. Ele sentia o nervosismo de Marlene sempre que ela estava comendo no Salão Principal e o avistava, ou quando ela estava rodeada de amigos ou, pior, conversando com algum rapaz.

-Não me esqueci da nossa aposta – murmurava ele ocasionalmente em seu ouvido, normalmente recebendo esquivas.

Certa vez, quando a sala comunal da Grifinória estava quase vazia, em resposta ao lembrete dele, Marlene adiantou-se para beijá-lo, mas ele afastou o rosto e, com um sorriso, disse:

-Não agora, tenho que me preparar para o treino de quadribol.

Já era tarde, quase hora do toque de recolher, e os corredores de Hogwarts estavam quase vazios, alguns deles completamente desertos. Absorto em seus pensamentos, Sirius caminhava satisfeito consigo mesmo. O dia fora divertido, o que, dado o tédio em que ele se vira no começo do semestre, era algo atípico. Ele ainda podia sentir os olhos raivosos de Marlene em si após ele ter sussurrado em seu ouvido enquanto ela conversava com aquele maldito do Whimpet.

-Você é uma criança, Sirius – a voz que ele tanto conhecia ecoou pelo corredor vazio e ele se virou para encarar Marlene, que vinha em sua direção. – O que você ganha me infernizando desse jeito?

-Você é meu maior entretenimento neste castelo, Lene, e isso tinha que ser um elogio.

-Meu karma, é isso que você é – resmungou ela, parando em sua frente. – Se eu pudesse, eu nunca mais olhava na sua cara.

-_Own_, Lene, assim você me magoa – disse ele, risonho por saber que ela não falava sério, aproximando-se dela lentamente.

Marlene recuou alguns passos, instintivamente, mas logo suas costas encontraram a parede. Sirius rapidamente esticou seus dois braços, um de cada lado dos ombros de Marlene, de forma a prendê-la a seu alcance.

-Você tem uma aposta para me pagar – disse ele, calmamente. Sua voz grossa reverberou baixinho pelas pedras do castelo, seus olhos acinzentados fixos no azuis de Marlene, seu eterno sorriso presente, mas fraco. Sirius não soube dizer se tinha sido real ou se tinha sido apenas seu desejo interno, mas ele pensou que Marlene tivesse segurado o ar por um instante.

-Resolva isso de uma vez então, seu chato. Não aguento mais você me enchendo.

Ele sorriu de uma maneira levemente mais genuína que a de costume. Da maneira mais lenta que conseguiu, foi flexionando os braços, aproximando-se cada vez mais. Ela passou a olhar sua boca, mas ele permaneceu olhando nos olhos dela. Quando chegou extremamente perto dos lábios dela, viu Marlene fechar os olhos em antecipação e ele fez o mesmo.

A distância de um fio de cabelo os separava, ele podia sentir o perfume de Marlene, meio frutado, meio doce, podia sentir sua respiração quente e os movimentos que a acompanhavam. Um pouco mais perto e seus lábios encostaram, roçaram, na verdade, de tão breve que foi o contato, com Sirius afastando minimamente... Um segundo de hesitação, então ele pousou o mais suave dos beijos nos lábios de Marlene.

Seus lábios ficaram apenas encostados por um momento, então Sirius moveu apenas seu lábio inferior, vagarosamente, mas colocando todo o sentimento que ele acreditava existir dentro de si. Desta vez, ele teve certeza que Marlene segurou a respiração brevemente, para só depois corresponder o beijo. Sirius capturou o lábio superior de Marlene, enquanto ela beijava o seu inferior. Por algum tempo, eles ficaram apenas se beijando daquele jeito, de maneira doce e sutil, como se fosse a primeira vez que o fizessem.

A mão de Sirius, que até então estava na parede, passou a acariciar o rosto de Marlene, ora a bochecha, ora o maxilar, às vezes quase chegando em sua orelha, sua outra mão segurando a cintura dela, garantindo que ela não fugisse. Logo ele a sentiu brincando com os seus cabelos da nuca, como tantas outras vezes fizera...

Sirius testou-a com a ponta da língua, pedindo passagem, mas tentando-o fazer de maneira não apressada. Ela abriu a boca e logo o beijo foi aprofundado. Pouco a pouco, o ritmo foi aumentando, a atração mútua presente tornando-se óbvia, claramente fortalecida pelo tempo em que estiveram separados.

Havia algo diferente também... Sirius não soube explicar, mas não era só atração física, era algo mais, uma sensação estranha, boa, mas preocupantemente contagiante, fazendo seu coração palpitar.

Ansiando por mais, sua mão desceu até a bunda de Marlene. Foi um erro, pois isso pareceu acordá-la do aparente lapso de consciência, trazendo-a para um mundo em que ela e Sirius não eram mais do que meros colegas de Grifinória. Ela cessou o beijo, empurrando o peito de Sirius. Foi um ato fraco, afastando-o por compreensão, não por força.

Ela ficou apenas encarando-o por alguns segundos, como se ponderasse a sensação que tinha acabado de ter com o cachorro que a proporcionara. Sirius estava com a testa minimamente franzida, seus olhos fixos, penetrantes, nenhum sorriso. Era como se estivesse dizendo que eles não estavam fazendo nada de errado e que ele estava disposto a continuar a beijá-la.

Sem nenhuma palavra, Marlene escorregou para o lado, fugindo dos braços de Sirius. Sem olhar para trás, desapareceu pelo corredor mal iluminado, provavelmente rumando à sala comunal da Grifinória, pensando em chegar antes de Sirius, sem precisar encontrá-lo.

Ele, por sua vez, seguiu-a apenas com o olhar e, quando ela desapareceu de vista, ele encarou o vazio por algum tempo, então encostou na parede e fechou os olhos, controlando a respiração, acalmando o coração.

Aquele beijo tinha sido tão bom, mas tão bom, que em situações normais ele teria soltado uma exclamação de vitória e começado a sorrir como um bobo. Naquele momento, no entanto, completamente confuso, ele ficou apenas repassando a cena em sua cabeça, as costas de uma de suas mãos relando em seus lábios pelo mais breve dos momentos. Ele não se lembrava de ter tido algum beijo que despertasse mais emoções do que aquele...

Ele não sabia muito bem o que era aquilo... Certamente não era amor, mas era forte demais para ser só uma atração besta... Podia ser algo bom, mas ele não gostava de se sentir daquele jeito, como se não tivesse em pleno controle.

Sirius ficou mais algum tempo parado e, quando achou que Marlene já tinha tido tempo suficiente para passar pela sala comunal e entrar no dormitório feminino, ele começou a andar. Ele não queria vê-la, não naquele momento.


	5. As flamas da lareira

**- Capítulo 5 –**

As flamas da lareira

Durante todo o dia, Marlene vergonhosamente evitou Sirius: saiu do dormitório propositalmente tarde, chegando para o café da manhã nos últimos minutos, o salão quase vazio; prestou uma atenção descomunal nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas e Transfiguração, sendo a primeira a sair da sala durante a troca de aulas; almoçou correndo, subitamente focada em seu prato quando Sirius passou por ela, sentando-se longe; ficou a tarde na biblioteca fazendo deveres e palavras cruzadas, sentando-se estrategicamente em uma mesa afastada e protegida por algumas estantes pouco frequentadas; jantou ridiculamente cedo, levantando-se antes que a maioria dos estudantes chegasse; e, após a janta, trancou-se no dormitório feminino, de onde não saiu mais. É claro que, se Sirius realmente estivesse querendo falar com ela, ele teria a encurralado em algum momento, mas ele pareceu curiosamente estar jogando o mesmo jogo que ela.

Ela sabia que estava agindo como uma pré-adolescente, mas não pôde evitar. Desde o princípio, Marlene sabia que Sirius não se satisfaria com um simples selinho, mas ela também não esperava que ele fosse tão carinhoso, tão... romântico? O jeito como ele tinha hesitado em relar em seus lábios, então o fazendo de modo extremamente suave... Aquilo não era típico dele. Marlene esperava que ele fosse chegar direto querendo beijá-la de língua, em público, fazendo-a sentir vergonha, possivelmente raiva... Na verdade, ela esperava _qualquer _coisa, menos aquilo.

_Canalha, ele sabia que eu ainda... Por que ele fez aquilo?_, pensou ela, deitada em sua cama, encarando o teto. Já era muito tarde, mas ela não estava conseguindo dormir. Parecia que, com aquele beijo, de nada tinha adiantado aquele tempo todo que ela tinha ficado separada de Sirius, era como se ela apenas tivesse se enganado aquele tempo todo, como se, no fundo, não importasse se ele era capaz de se comprometer ou não, porque cada segundo beijando-o parecia compensar quaisquer dúvidas sobre passado ou futuro... e isso era simplesmente inadmissível.

-Ainda acordada? – era Lily entrando no quarto, chegando de sua ronda. Caminhando com cuidado para não acordar as outras meninas, ela tratou de vestir um pijama, logo sentando-se em sua cama, ao lado da de Marlene. – Sabe, ele ainda está lá, sozinho na sala comunal.

Marlene se virou para encará-la. É claro que ela não precisou perguntar de quem Lily estava falando.

-Não quero falar com ele.

-Pois devia – disse Lily, com um sorriso fraco. – De qualquer forma, quem sou eu para julgar? Estou cansada, Lene, vou é dormir. Boa noite. E fale com ele.

Mal Marlene teve tempo de desejar boa noite e Lily já fechou o reposteiro. Marlene teve a certeza de que ela o tinha feito de propósito, para deixar suas palavras fazerem efeito, para induzi-la a falar com Sirius.

Não era como se ela não quisesse falar com ele, não era isso... O que ela não queria era que ele viesse com gracinhas e sorrisos, como sempre fazia, deixando claro que o beijo tinha significado muito menos para ele do que para ela. Ela não precisava que ninguém lhe dissesse _aquilo_.

E, no entanto, havia uma parte dentro de si que ponderava... E se ele não se comportasse daquela maneira? E se o Sirius que encontrasse fosse aquele que a levou para um passeio clandestino, a sós, em Hogsmeade, quando percebeu que ela verdadeiramente gostava dele? Afinal, ele também parecia tê-la evitado durante todo o dia... Será que ele tinha percebido e respeitado o seu estado?

Ela olhou para porta, pensativa. Talvez ela devesse parar de agir de maneira infantil e ir resolver aquilo tudo de uma vez. No pior dos casos, ele zombaria dela e isso a ajudaria superá-lo... ou seria esse o _melhor_ dos casos? Talvez fosse hora de esquecê-lo por definitivo.

Marlene desceu as escadas sem pressa, seus olhos percorrendo toda a sala comunal vazia, para só depois encontrar Sirius. Ele estava sentado no chão de frente para a lareira, encostado na parte inferior do sofá. Parecia pensativo, por mais estranho que parecesse.

-Fazendo o que a essa hora? – perguntou Marlene, aproximando-se. Ele não a encarou.

-Elaborando uma sinfonia que se encaixe com os movimentos das flamas da lareira.

-Não é a sua cara.

Ele soltou um riso anasalado.

-Longe de ser.

-Então...?

-Remus e Peter dormindo, James saiu para a ronda... Eu... estava pensando.

-Também não é a sua cara – disse Marlene, meio risonha, sentando-se ao seu lado. Ele finalmente a encarou, seus olhos tempestuosos com algum ar de cansaço, seus lábios sorrindo fracamente.

-Eu sei que não.

Sirius manteve o olhar por tanto tempo que Marlene teve que desviá-lo, fingindo interessar-se pelo fogo crepitante da lareira.

-Você nunca me disse por que terminou comigo – disse ele, por fim.

Marlene franziu levemente o cenho. Pensou em atacá-lo como tantas vezes fizera, mas ele estava tão estranho... Se ela queria ter uma conversa sincera, sem aquelas máscaras de sempre, nada seria mais justo do que ela mesma começar.

-Eu sabia que não ia durar para sempre... sempre soube, na verdade. Eu percebi que você estava aos poucos perdendo o interesse, que cada vez mais eu parecia uma barreira na sua vida, impedindo-o se ficar mais tempo com seus amigos ou de...

Ela não terminou a frase, sensivelmente percebendo que mencionar "impedimento para ficar com outras meninas" seria um erro. Finalmente, ela virou para encará-lo. Encontrar o olhar penetrante de Sirius foi um pouco perturbador, como se ele estivesse lendo seus mais íntimos segredos.

-Eu sei que eu tenho meus altos e baixos, – começou ele, atipicamente sério – mas eu nunca... Quando eu estava com você, eu juro que nunca pensei em ficar com mais ninguém.

-Nunca questionei a sua fidelidade, Sirius. É só que era uma questão de tempo até você terminar comigo e eu sabia que mais tempo com você não me faria bem...

-Por que não te faria bem?

-Você sabia que eu gostava de você, mas eu...

Marlene suspirou, desviando o olhar. Não conseguiria continuar aquilo encarando-o.

-Mesmo achando que você estava se distanciando... eu estava começando a gostar de você bem mais do que deveria.

Só então ela o encarou, ele parecia um pouco surpreso.

Tempo se passou. Marlene sentia o próprio coração batendo freneticamente. Tudo o que ela queria é que ele dissesse alguma coisa, _qualquer_ coisa.

Ele engoliu em seco.

-Lene... Sei que eu não fui um namorado ideal, que talvez... talvez eu devesse ter compreendido melhor os seus sentimentos, que, sei lá, talvez eu não tivesse te dado esperanças... Mas acontece que eu gostava da sua companhia, gostava de você... e descobri que ainda gosto... acho que ainda mais do que antes.

Ela ficou estática. Não queria supervalorizar aquelas palavras, mas ouvi-lo admitir que ainda gostava dela tinha sido completamente inesperado.

-Ficou muito claro pra mim que eu sinto sua falta, Lene. Eu não sei o que é isso, não sei quanto vai durar, não posso te prometer nada... mas eu sei que eu gosto muito de você, muito mais do que já gostei de qualquer outra garota. Desde de ontem, eu não consigo pensar em mais nada, só naquele beijo, em como nada mais pareceu fazer sentido naquele momento, em como nada mais pareceu importar... Se isso não for...

Marlene o beijou antes que ele terminasse a frase. Por mais comovida que estivesse, ela não queria que ele dissesse nada de que pudesse se arrepender depois. Foi um ato completamente impulsivo, movido por sentimentos que ele despertara nela que ela mesma era incapaz de compreender.

Pego de surpresa, Sirius demorou um instante para corresponder, mas logo seus lábios começaram a trabalhar incansavelmente. O beijo progrediu mais rápido do que na noite anterior, a sutileza substituída por uma certa urgência, como se eles tivessem ficado tempo demais separados.

Desta vez, foi Marlene quem pediu passagem com a língua, instantaneamente concedida por Sirius. Ele a puxou para mais perto, fazendo-a sentar em seu colo, enlaçando-o com as pernas. Suas mãos percorreram as costas de Marlene, logo chegando à bunda. Desta vez, ela não recuou, apenas estremeceu em seus braços. Ela brincava com seus cabelos, segurando-o forte, impedindo-o que quebrasse o beijo... não que ele ligasse.

Cuidadosamente, Sirius deitou-a no tapete, sua mão rapidamente voltando a explorar toda a lateral do corpo de Marlene, seus braços, seu torso, suas coxas... Ao fundo, apenas o crepitar da lareira.

Sirius passou a beijar o pescoço de Marlene, sua mão agora massageando um seio dela. Marlene soltou sons de aprovação em seu ouvido.

-Merlin do céu, vocês nunca vão se soltar? Já passou do toque de recolher faz tempo.

Os dois se separaram em um pulo. James tinha um sorriso divertido no rosto, debruçado sobre o encosto do sofá. Marlene corou e desviou o olhar, Sirius encarou-o furiosamente. James apenas deu de ombros.

-Estou apenas fazendo o meu trabalho, Pads. Agora, por favor, circulando.

Sirius revirou os olhos, levantando-se e ajudando Marlene a fazer o mesmo. Eles se encararam com sorrisos bobos e olhos indagadores. Sirius pousou um último beijo nos lábios dela, abraçando-a em seguida.

-Boa noite, linda – ele sussurrou em seu ouvido, ignorando James. – Sonhe comigo, porque eu certamente sonharei com você.

-'Noite – foi tudo o que ela conseguiu responder, sorrindo.

Marlene subiu as escadas para o dormitório feminino sem tirar os olhos de Sirius. Ela não tinha certeza do que ia acontecer entre eles, mas acreditava nas palavras dele e tinha decidido tentar fazer o relacionamento funcionar. Já não importava mais se seria pra sempre, porque, durasse o quanto fosse, ela saberia que valeria a pena.

Assim que ela fechou a porta do dormitório feminino, Sirius voou para cima de James, que, rindo, saiu correndo pela sala comunal.

-Energúmeno – murmurou Sirius entre os dentes, caçando o amigo.

Ele trataria Marlene da melhor maneira possível, pois era aquilo que ele queria, era aquela sensação de estar com ela que estava lhe faltando e que ele tanto queria sentir outras vezes... Ele não sabia se conseguiria fazê-la feliz, mas ele iria tentar; ele não sabia o quanto aquele sentimento ia durar, nem exatamente _o que_ era aquilo... mas ele sabia que era mais forte que ele e que tudo o que ele queria naquele momento era ficar com Marlene... e aquilo bastava.

* * *

><p><strong>NA:** Bom, é isso, fim da short-fic. Quis uma história de romance que na minha cabeça fizesse sentido para o Sirius, sem juras de amor, mas um romance verdadeiro e marcante para ele. Sei que foi uma fanfic curta e bastante simples, mas espero que tenham gostado.

Se você leu até aqui, muito obrigada! Sei que hoje em dia fanfics de Harry Potter meio que "saíram de moda" e, exatamente por esse motivo, fico muito feliz em saber que ao menos algumas pessoas ainda mantém um certo interesse. Deixe seu comentário por aqui, falando de coisas que gostaram e coisas que gostariam que fossem diferentes :)


End file.
